Run!
'To survive in this world, we hold close to us those people on whom we depend, we trust in them our hopes, our fears. But what happens when trust is lost? Where do we run when the things we believe in vanish before our eyes? When all seems lost, the future unknowable, our very existence in peril, all we can do is run. ' Plot summary Meredith Gordon informs Nathan Petrelli, via telephone, that their daughter Claire Bennet is still alive. Meredith claims that the fire, in which she was presumed dead fourteen years ago, was deliberately set by somebody else. With Nathan's campaign just two weeks away, Meredith blackmails Nathan into giving her one hundred thousand dollars in return for her silence. As Mrs. Bennet's health deteriorates, the rift between Claire and her father grows wider, since the girl blames him for her mother's condition. Claire is even more outraged when Mr. Bennet reveals that Claire had never gone to the aquarium, though he seems unaware of her reunion with her birth mother, and grounds her. Claire later calls Meredith, who reveals that she has found her biological father. Meredith says that Nathan wishes to help them out. When Claire expresses her desire to meet him, Meredith is hesitant. Claire shows up at Meredith's trailer, hoping that Nathan can help Mrs. Bennet. Meredith tells Claire that he will only disappoint her and that he has left them fifty thousand dollars, half of which will go to Claire, who refuses the money. Meredith then tells Claire that she is going back to Mexico and takes a picture of her daughter. Nathan comes to Texas, against the wishes of his mother, and is shown the picture of Claire by Meredith, who offers to introduce them. He refuses, which crushes an eavesdropping Claire even more. Nathan gets inside his limo, visibly upset. As the limo pulls away, Claire hurls a stone at the rear window, cracking it. Nathan dismisses the stone as being thrown by some other kids. Matt Parkman is assigned to protect Mr. Malsky, who happened to steal two million dollars from his former employer, Mr. Linderman. Jessica Sanders who made a deal with Linderman to get out of jail, now works as an assassin under the guise of Niki and is assigned to kill Malsky. At the Diamond District, Matt realizes Malsky is being set up. At that moment, Jessica arrives and a chase ensues. At one point, Matt overhears Niki and Jessica arguing and thinks that two women are involved. Matt calls the police, then he traps Jessica in a stairwell and asks of Niki's whereabouts. Jessica, surprised that he knows about Niki, says that she is off killing Malsky. Matt leaves her alone and searches for Malsky. Jessica finally catches Malsky, who has hidden the diamonds he was trying to sell, but not before grabbing Matt from behind and throwing him through a window. While slightly injured, Matt goes back inside, only to find the grisly remains of Malsky. After the police arrive and question him, Matt finds the diamonds, which Malsky had tried to bribe him with before, and decides to keep them when he hears an officer's scornful thoughts about him. Mohinder Suresh is contacted by Zane Taylor of Virginia Beach, a man on The List who is frightened by his ability, and is asked to come to his house. Sylar gets to Zane first and poses as Mohinder. Sylar kills Zane and poses as him, as Mohinder arrives to the door. Mohinder is surprised to see "Zane" much calmer and is also impressed that "Zane" can control his ability to manipulate molecules so well. "Zane" gives Mohinder a DNA sample, extracted from Zane's mouth, and offers to accompany him in his search for other people on The List. In Las Vegas, Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahashi arrive at a hotel in Las Vegas and argue about the mission. After Ando states that he will find hope, he comes upon a sobbing woman named Hope. Hope says that she will introduce the men to Linderman if they retrieve her bag, which she left inside the room of her ex-boyfriend. Ando and Hiro manage to sneak in, but Hiro leaves when he finds a gun in the closet. He tries to get Ando to come with him, but his friend refuses. Hiro, realizing that Hope is a con artist, confronts her and ends up locked inside a closet. Ando retrieves her bag, and Hope convinces him to give her a ride. Hiro is finally let out of the closet by the very man whose room he and Ando had broken into: Steve Gustavson, a member of the Federal Gaming Commission. Claire come back home to discover that a frightened Mrs. Bennet does not remember neither Mr. Muggles nor Claire. Meanwhile, Jessica returns home and receives a photograph of her next target: Nathan Petrelli. Starring * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet New Heroes * Zane Taylor -- able to liquify objects